the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirk Kirkendall
Kirk Kirkendall is a character who appears in: Kingtangapolo. A former world famous yodeller who settled down and lived a quiet life, only to fight again. Synopsis Hoodwinked Kirk auditioned to be in a commercial for Paul's Bunion Cream, which he seemingly failed at doing since he did a mistake in which he said, "Argh!", and director Jimmy Lizard asked Kirk if he is some kind of "German pirate" (because he said, "Argh"). Jimmy then asks Kirk what makes him proud, strong, and mighty and Kirk answers that his dream is to travel the world with the Happy Yodelers. He then proceeded to sing, but he accidentally threw his axe and Jimmy called in for the next person and Kirk left, heartbroken and discouraged. Kirk boarded his schnitzel truck (which was his day job and wasn't such a bad job) and started to sell schnitzel to the children of the forest as the Schnitzel Man, but as he dances over to his schnitzel truck to leave, he discovers that he has been robbed and that the Goody Bandit stole everything (including the tires) in his truck. Boingo then shows up, feels sorry for Kirk, and says it isn't easy being in the goody business these days. Kirk tells Boingo he is constantly "getting schnitzeled" and since he can't even serve the bunion cream, he fears he might lose his job, but Boingo reassures him that maybe someday, somebody will open up a goody shop and they can all work for "that little guy". Then Jimmy Lizard calls Kirk and tells him that they got a client there, looked at his tape, and though they might have a real "Hercules Goes Bananas" angle and want him to come back in; it's a call back. Kirk, narrating, says that he's always heard about call backs, but had never gotten one. In a panic, Kirk asks Jimmy what does he do, and Jimmy tells him to come back tomorrow and do the same thing he did before, only this time, do it good. Jimmy also tells Kirk that he wants him to go out in the wild and to find the "tree-chopping side of himself", and tells him to not act like a woodsman, BE a woodsman. He then hangs up, and Kirk leaves to go "find the little woodsman in him", and Boingo tells Kirk to tell the "little woodsman" he said hello. Kirk starts trying to chop at tree down, but he cannot, so he reads "Chopping for Actors" and finally finds the "little woodsman inside of him". Then he comes across a large oak tree and proceeds to chop it down. However, it took all night, and the tree is almost chopped off. Suddenly, Kirk hears the sound of Red screaming, and as he walks over to the sound, the tree falls down and rolls over a cliff and heads for Granny's cottage, with Kirk running in front of it. He jumps onto the log and is forced into a sort of extreme birling. Two upstanding trees stop the log from rolling, but the momentum launched him into the window of a little cottage still holding the axe, startling Red, the wolf, and Granny and then they all start screaming in terror. Kirk and the others are later investigated by Nicky Flippers about why he was in the cottage, so he retold his story to him. When everyone had been investigated, Flippers came to the conclusion that Boingo the rabbit was the Goody Bandit culprit, so he and the police raced out to take him out. When they realise that Red wasn't there anymore, Kirk, Granny, and the wolf storm the Goody Bandit's lair to save her. Kirk disguised himself as Boingo's underling, Dolph, while the others infiltrated the lair further for an ambush. During the brawl that later ensued between the heroes and villains, Kirk mostly yielded. Red, in a carriage full of dynamite, was then set off in a cable car, so Granny used a cupcake tray to slide down the wire to save her, while Kirk and the wolf just decided to take Kirk's schnitzel truck, which had been turned into a truck at this point by the Goody Bandit. After the villains are taken to prison, Jimmy Lizard says that Kirk will be appearing in their ad campaign. Kirk also says that he got a call back, but Jimmy shushes Kirk and tells him to not talk. Kirk later realised his dream of becoming a member of the Happy Yodelers. History Many decades later, Kirkendall left the Happy Yodelers and settled in Vtoroy, where he met Tomato. The two became good friends over time and he was eventually entrusted to be the godfather of his children. Tomato unfortunately passed away and Kirkendall ended up having to raise Zucchini and Pumpkin. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 2: Rival Faction When the trumpets of battle sounded, Kirkendall and Zucchini raced back to their home, knowing that Pumpkin would've been on the battlefield. They informed the Adron Knights who were nearby, so Stewart Azazel tried shooting at her to potentially hook her and bring her in, but to no avail, so Speedy Dragon jumped over and grabbed her, then jumped back. Eternally grateful, the three agreed to assist the army in their quest to take back Adron. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Kingtangapolo Category:Characters